Circle of GUILT
by DarkArche
Summary: Begin the operation!" It started as Triti...until it changed into Kyriaki. After that, it changed once more. Until Savato came and gave the most gruesome sight. After a terrible fate hits the patient, how with Dr. Stiles cope?


"Doctor, we have an emergency!" A nurse burst through the doors of Caduceus' lobby, long blond hair flying in the air, "Derek, quickly!"

"Be right, there, Ang!" Derek Stiles, famed surgeon, almost knocked a couch over as he rushed to the surgery room. He looked at the door to see Angie already gone, What could lead her to be in such a rush? he asked himself.

The doors swung open as he walked into a large crowd of the main staff, "What's up?" Derek simply asked.

"Now, Derek, since you're here, let's begin the briefing." Sydney Kasal began. Derek stood silently. The only people in the room were himself, Angie, Sydney, and Victor, and yet...they all seem to be in a rush as quietly as possible, Is this some kind of Saw movie?

"The patient is a Mr. Renreoh. He collapsed right in front of the building, chiral reactions skyrocketing."

"And the GUILT is...?" Derek moved his hand, signaling him to keep talking

"Well, the problem is-" Sydney spoke before Victor suddenly jumped in

"The problem is we have no freaking idea what it is!" The dark-haired man snapped randomly, "Derek, the reactions are going nuts. Swaying between one GUILT or another!" He turned his head to a chart going left and right, "God damn... Begin the operation!"

"Er, r-right." Derek spoke, he was speechless, caught up in the moment. He snapped on a few pairs of gloves and grabbed a jar of gel in his left hand, and a scalpel in his right.

"Chiral reactions coming from the heart. Please proceed with caution, Doctor." Angie ordered firmly. Derek only nodded and made his incision. Derek looked carefully, only to see what he really didn't want.

"GUILT spotted." Victor pointed out, "Derek, you've handled Triti before. Just do it like normal."

Derek wanted to just stab the patient with the scalpel right now, yell "Angie, the patient died of a heart attack!" and leave it all alone, but he knew what had to be done. Without thinking, Derek simply just reached for forceps and began yanking out thorns. Eventually he noticed some lone triangles, and began to pull out. However, as soon as the piece came out, he watched as more thorns and green blobs covered the heart.

"Dammit! Missed those." Derek yelled

"Derek, just be careful. Precision over speed." Angie told him. Derek took a deep breath and made his second move. Pulling out thorns, almost all of the triangles were thornless. He had to make the move quickly, or he'd have to redo all the triangles.

Derek pulled out each Triti piece until the thorns began to regenerate.

"Only five left..." The doctor took a sigh of relief, "I'll pull out the rest, n-"

"What the hell?!" Victor's scream shocked the room. Derek looked in the patient to see the triangles change color. From green, to blue. This only meant Derek had to work a bit quicker, until it changed again from a triangle to a... "KYRIAKI?!" Angie's eyes widened. In the short time of ten seconds, each triangle became one of the first strain of GUILT, Kyriaki.

"Doctor, here are the sutures!" Angie quickly gave Derek a needle as the five buried into the organ, creating lacerations, "Change the procedure."

"Alright." Derek agreed. While switching between sutures, the ultrasound, and the scalpel, the other employees began to talk behind Derek.

"What the hell is going on?!" Victor hissed, "We finish one GUILT and then another emerges at the same time!"

"Victor, calm down!" Angie told, "Derek's handled more than one strain before. We can do this."

"You can do what? THAT?!" Victor struck a finger at the vital readings. Max. vitals have already dropped by fifteen, "If you can do this you and Derek must be two damn amazing surgeons!"

"Victor!" Sydney yelled, "We've seen worse! Just stick to Derek's side and help Angie pass instruments! We have it all under control. Further more-"

"SHIT!" Derek screamed, "Angie, syringe!" He outstretched his arm.

"Coming!" Angie handed him a syringe filled with a thick green liquid. She looked at the patient and saw where Derek was. The queen Kyriaki emerged, and Derek had finished the star of lacerations, "Remember, doctor, the queen lays eggs."

"Right." Derek agreed. He was moving the ultrasound allover, cutting not only a moving blade, but three blob-like eggs, at a time. Finally, Derek made a cut over the shadow of the queen and grabbed the laser. The queen seemed to twitch a bit, and then disappeared, "How's the chiral reaction?"

"Chiral reaction dropping. Take care of any remaining items." Angie gave a thumbs up.

"Right." Derek gave a grin. With the scalpel in hand he cut over three shadows, letting three eggs show up.

"Ah shit." A lazy moan came. Derek and Angie each shot their heads up, "Derek, chiral reaction's rising again!"

"Oh, hell-" Derek stared down. In a specific order, the eggs seemed to bubble and turn a different color. They grew. Derek was no longer dealing with eggs, but tumors. As soon as each egg stopped changing, a large, spiky object emerged from the heart.

"Nous?!" Angie yelled, "Remember, Doctor, this one is actually simple. Just drain each tumor as they come and go!"

"Ah-ha! I know what's the problem!" Victor's head suddenly snapped up. He began to speak firmly, "The reason for the awkward chiral reactions. It's because there isn't more than one GUILT!"

"ISN'T more than one?" Sydney gave Victor a smack on the back of the head, "Victor, are you blind? These are three different strains!"

"Wrong!" Victor said, paying no mind to his hit, "It's all one GUILT. An "advanced" mutation, if you will."

"Advanced?"

"Derek, this is all about endurance now. Just keep it up until each GUILT is gone." Victor instructed. Derek was moving the drain left and right, throwing it and the scalpel like two toys.

"Chiral reactions plummeting!" Angie pointed out happily. Derek grabbed the drain one last time and stuck it inside the Neo GUILT. An odd contraction happened to the virus.

"It's... over!" Derek took a sigh of relief. He swiped his hand across his forehead. It and his bangs were almost drenched with sweat, "Alright, I'm going to close up the patient." Derek turned around, facing away from the patient. Angie save him a smile and handed him a needle. Derek grinned back before a sudden, piercing "Beeeeeeeeeeep" was heard.

"Fuck! Derek! You should know better than to take your eyes off the patient!" Sydney and Victor yelled almost in unison, "Defibrillator, now!" Angie wheeled in a machine and handed Derek two paddles.

"Charging to 200..." Derek placed the two on the patient's chest, "Clear!" The pressed the paddles against the patient, "Dammit!" The monitor still beeped to the sound of a flat line, "Charging up to 300, clear!" Derek pushed the paddles. He waited for a second before a the screech of the heart rate monitor became a steady "Beep...beep..."

"Derek, bringing him back was successful, but... it's not high enough!" Angie stared at the vital readings, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to massage the heart manually!"

Derek gave himself a long, deep breath, "Alright." He placed his hand on the patient's heart as gently as possible and gave a small squeeze, "So, any ideas on what's going on?"

"Not that I know of." Victor said, not even paying attention. He was too concentrated on the chiral readings. He was going back and fourth, until his eyed widened with a gasp, "Son of a- Derek! Get your hand the hell out of there!"

"Why, what's-" Derek felt a surge of pain. He looked into the patient it see what he least wanted- the GUILT was back. Only this time, it's possibly the most dangerous of them all- Savato.

"Derek, it's building it's web! Move your hand!" Angie yelled.

Don't even have to think about telling me! Derek retracted his hand, but was a second too late. The web was built, and three strands were right on his hand. Before Derek could even say anything, possibly the worst pain he has ever felt came onto his hand.

"Derek!" Angie's eyes widened, "I'll get someone, just hang in-"

"No!" Derek screamed, "S-scalpel! Now!" He held his open hand

"But, Doctor, you-"

"But nothing! Angie, please!" Derek yelled. The pain on his hand was unendurable but he had no choice. He forced a scalped from Angie and began to cut each strand. As the first scalpel melted and Angie reached for another, the white-hot strands on his hand only became more and more Hell-bound. Finally, the third strand was cut and Derek took out his hand, "Th-there... g-g-gotta keep moving on!"

Angie stared at Derek in the face he was saying that between held-back sobs. She took off the rubber glove on his hand and almost jumped higher than he stood tall. His hands were burnt, with three pure black strips going down

"Derek, you're in no condition to continue!" Sydney raised his voice, "Angie, quickly call in another doctor."

"No!" Derek objected, "I'm a doctor, and what doctor am I if I let a handicap stop me from saving someone's life?!" Derek forces his hand away from Angie and looked back at the table. Using and throwing scalpels like candy, "First web down."

"God dammit. What the hell is wrong with Derek...?" The men of Caduceus watched in both awe and pity

"Victor, do you really think Derek can handle this?" Sydney asked, as quietly as a whisper. The researcher stood there, silent.

"Scalpel...syringe...scalpel...sutures, laser, syringe, I said syringe!" Derek began talking and working faster, bullets of sweat coming down, "There, second web done!" Derek was breathing heavily as he waited for the third web to build. But, instead of a random pattern like Savato usually seems to do, it went insane, spinning around the heart like a top, "Holy shit!" He said, breathless. He immediately grabbed a scalpel and began to cut, but no use. As soon as it touched the web, the scalped melted. Before Derek even had the chance to cut. He grabbed a second, but the same result just kept reoccurring. And then, came possibly the most horrific sight any person in the room has possibly seen.

The web glowed it's bright red. Derek grabbed a scalpel and made one last but, but it was ineffective. The web reverted back to it's white color, and you could almost hear the sound of an object being burned. The heart was being heavily burned directly as it quickly turned darker. Somehow, after seeing that, the web just dropped. They all looked at the blackened heart as it began to drip. Blood was simply gushing out. Derek couldn't even believe his eyes as he dropped all he was holding to the ground. Sydney simply pushed his glasses up and looked at Victor, who gave a nod.

"Time of death," Victor looked at his watch, "8:00 pm."

There was a slam. Victor looked up to see Angie gone from the room, and Derek running to the door to follow.

"Angie-" Derek walked up to the nurse

"Tell me, Dr. Stiles." She looked at him, her face wet with tears and her eyes soulless, "That was the most disgusting thing you've seen, wasn't it?"

Derek was silent. He sat down next to her on a couch, but she only pushed him away with an outstretched hand, "What are you...?"

"Derek. That man was more important than you thought!" Angie yelled

"Angie, I'm sorry, but what are you saying?!" Derek yelled.

"Go." She whispered, "You were arrogant enough not to look at the patient. "Mr. Renreoh" was only a cover-up name to try and get you to work like a normal operation. Go in there and see what you were really doing."

Derek stood up without a word. He approached the room where the surgery took place and slowly opened the door, making sure Victor or Sidney couldn't see him. His eyes widened as soon as he watched Victor lift up a blanket.

"Victor, I'm going back out to talk to Miss Thompson. Please file out the report for Mr. K. Blackwell."


End file.
